Defying Feelings
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Ever wonder what Elphie and Glinda are thinking during Defying Gravity and What Is This Feeling? Now, you can find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Two-Shot.
1. Elphaba Defying Gravity

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Wicked or the songs Defying Gravity or What Is This Feeling? They belong to their respected owners. I do own the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: I saw Wicked with my best friend on Sunday and have always wondered what G(a)linda and Elphaba were thinking during two of my favorite songs.

Summary: AU: Ever wonder what Elphie and Glinda are thinking during Defying Gravity and What Is This Feeling? Now, you can find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Two-Shot.

Genre: Friendship/None

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title – Elphaba – Defying Gravity)

"She's up there! Get them!" I heard the Captain of the Guard call to the others. Glinda looked at me with frightened eyes.

I secured the doorway with the broom I had found and opened the Grimmerie. I recited a spell, not really knowing what I was reading and I didn't care.

"Elphaba – why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?" Glinda questioned, placing her hands on her hips. I looked up and jumped up when the pounding on the door grew louder. "I hope you're happy! _I hope you're happy now! I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever! I hope you think you're clever_!"

"Ha!" I retorted, I then turned on my best friend. "_I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy, too! I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission! To feed your own ambition_!"

We then turned on each other.

"_So though I can't imagine how! I hope you're happy right now_!" We sang to each other. I then went back to reading from that blasted book while Glinda applied more makeup. Honestly, I think she could live without it.

"Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry." Glinda spoke in a calm and assuring voice. I rolled my eyes – I would NEVER apologize to the Wizard, not after seeing all those monkeys locked up in cages. "_You can still be with the Wizard, what you've worked and waited for. You can have all you ever wanted_."

I closed the book and sighed, knowing that my best friend was right. I looked to the door – the pounding had stopped, for now.

"I know." I assured her. "_But I don't want it – no. I can't wanted it anymore_."

The pounding suddenly resumed. I placed a quieting spell on the door, hoping it would help.

"_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap_." I sang, hoping Glinda understood where I was coming from. She shot me a small smile.

"_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down_!" I told Glinda. She took a couple strides over to me. She put her hands on my shoulders and stared into my brown eyes.

"_Can't I make you understand? You're having delusions of grandeur_!" Glinda told me. I backed away from her, holding the precious book in my arms.

"_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But til I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down_!" I told Glinda. I looked at my best friend and smiled a bit. "Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do, together!"

"I-I don't know, Elphie." Glinda said. I rolled my eyes.

"_Unlimited  
Together, we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned them_." I assured her.

"If we work in tandem." Glinda told me. I nodded.

"_There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity_." The two of us sang in unison.

"They'll never bring us down." I held out my broom. "Well, are you coming?"

Glinda stared at the object as if it was something new. She shook her head after a moment, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"_I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this_." Glinda told me.

"You too. I hope it brings you bliss." I told my best friend, pulling her into a hug. Oz knew who when we would see each other again. _If we saw each other again_. I handed Glinda my beloved book, and mouthed 'take care of it.'

"Elphie, you're trembling." Glinda told me, slipping a black cloak over my shoulders.

"_I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy my friend_." The two of us sang. Just then the Ozian guards burst in, grabbing Glinda. I tightened my hold on the cloak and my broom.

"She's the witch!" a guard called.

"No! Leave her alone! She's not the one you want! It's me!" I told the guards, rising above them on the broom. I had never flown before and I was starting to feel a little nervous. I felt all eyes staring up at me as I floated higher and higher.

"_So if you care to find me  
Look to the Western sky!  
As someone told me lately  
'Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!'  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free!  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down_!" I told the crowd growing below me. I was now at least a hundred feet in the air. My nerves were gone and I could feel wickedness growing inside me like a virus.

"I hope you're happy!" Glinda's voice rang out above all the others.

"Look at her, she's wicked! Get her!" the citizens of Oz yelled.

"_Bring me down_!" I yelled back at them, now 200 feet in the air.

"_No one mourns the wicked! So we've got to bring her_-" The citizens of Oz shouted.

"_Ahhh_!" I sang, flying off into the horizon. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I hoped that it was somewhere safe.

"_Down_!" the last words of the citizens of Oz rang in my ears as I zoomed off. I secretly hoped that I didn't have to come back to that sort of welcome. If I came back to Oz, that is.


	2. Glinda What Is This Feeling?

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – Glinda – What Is This Feeling?)

I cannot believe that Madame Morrible is making me share my private suite with the artichoke! Honestly!

I stared at the girl, who could be really pretty without the glasses, hat and long jacket. She could use a little blush and definitely some lipstick.

I watched her take out a piece of ordinary parchment paper. I got out my scented pink stationary and found my favorite dark pink pen. She got out a black pen. She stayed on her bed and I stayed on mine.

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle." I started.

"My dear father." The other girl started.

"_There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz_." Both of us told our parents, writing down each word.

"But of course, I'll care for Nessa." The girl – Elphaba – told her piece of paper. I'm assuming Nessa was the girl that came with her in the wheelchair.

"But of course, I'll rise above it!" I told my parents, writing down each word.

"For I know that's how'd you want me to respond. Yes." We told our pieces of paper. We then casted a sideways look at each other before returning to our papers. "There's been some confusion for you see, my roommate is."

I glanced at the girl, trying to think of what to write.

"Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe." I spoke as I wrote the words down.

"Blonde." Elphaba spoke, a cheesy grin on her face. We put our pens and papers down and walked towards each other.

"_What is this feeling, so sudden and new_?" I asked Elphaba.

"_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_." Elphaba told me, her voice seething.

"My pulse is rushing!" I squealed.

"My head is reeling." Elphaba said.

"My face is flushing!" I announced.

"_What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing!  
Unadulterated loathing!_" we sang to each other. We were also slowly to circle one another. We stopped circling and entered the hallway of Shiz. Students looked up from doing homework or other things to pay attention to us.

"For your face." I told Elphaba.

"Your voice." Elphaba told me, mimicking me. I rolled my eyes and stared at her clothes – they were the most hideous things I had ever seen.

"Your clothing." I told Elphaba, looking her up and down.

"_Let's just say – I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long_!" we sang to each other. Just then, all the students gathered around me and stared at Elphaba.

"_Dear Galinda, you are just too good!  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr_!" the students told me.

I giggled then straightened up.

"Well, these things are sent to try us!" I told the students, completely ignoring Elphaba. The students then rounded on Elphaba, like I cared.

"_Poor Galinda forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you  
We're all on your side!  
We share your  
Loathing, unadulterated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
Let's just say – we loathe it all!  
Ev'ry little trait however small  
Makes our very flesh begin to crawl  
AHHH!_" The students sang, circling Elphaba and I.

"_What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh_!" Elphaba and I sang, ignoring the students singing in our ears.

"_Loathing_!" Elphaba and I sang.

"_Loathing_!" the students repeated.

"_There's a strange exhilaration_." She and I sang.

"_Loathing_!"

"_In such total detestation_!"

"_Loathing_!"

"_It's so pure, so strong_." Elphaba and I sang. I was starting to loathe her more and more.

"_So strong_!" the students echoed.

"_Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be…_"

"_Loathing_." The students echoed. Elphaba and I were back in our dorm room, putting the finishing touches on our letters.

"_Loathing  
For forever…_"

"_Loathing_." The student's muffled voices came through the door. I rolled my eyes and put the letter in an envelope. I then placed it on my dresser to be mailed later.

"_Loathing  
Truly deeply  
Loathing you  
Loathing you  
My whole life long_!" Elphaba and I sang one last time. We picked up our envelopes and walked to the mailbox outside the main building of Shiz.

"_Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing_." The students whispered as we turned to go back into the building. I felt something tap my shoulder.

"Boo!" Elphaba exclaimed as I turned around to face her.

"Ahh!" I squealed.

Despite our differences, I really hoped that we could become friends.


End file.
